


Whirlwind

by SamFullbuster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Domestic Violence, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Good Parent John Winchester, He still f's up a lot though, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Adam Milligan, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel, Past Miscarriage, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, domestic abuse, no beta we die like men, tbh Alastair is his own warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFullbuster/pseuds/SamFullbuster
Summary: Dean knew he was in too deep. He needed to leave before his mate could hurt his pup.
Relationships: Alastair/Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Adam Milligan, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adam deserves more than the show gave him (I have not watched the new season yet so shush on that front) so he lives with John, Sam, and Dean.

Dean once believed that Alastair was the alpha of his dreams. They’d started off hot and heavy, the romance a whirlwind that spun out of control so fast. Dean suddenly found himself covered in bruises every day (never on the face) and with no one to turn to. He couldn’t remember the last time he spoke to Sam, his dad, or even Bobby.

Alastair hadn’t liked them, he said they weren’t very good for their relationship. How the hell had he gotten to Dean to listen to that? Yeah, Sammy and Dad fought a bit (a lot) but he wouldn’t cut them out because of it. At least, not normally. How the hell had he let Alastair talk him into stopping contact with them?

His hand unconsciously went to his neck. Right, that had been right after the first time Alastair had really begun hurting him. Back when the alpha still apologized for the bruises. Back when things were still good between them.

Was it ever good between them?

Sam had once told him he thought Alastair was too controlling of Dean. He hadn’t seen it, then not too long after that he’d stopped talking to his family. Fuck, Dean feels so stupid now. Tears pricked his eyes when he thought of his brother.

His body hurt, the bruises that covered practically every inch of him ached so bad it had taken great effort to get out of bed this morning. His back was covered in marks from Alastair’s knife, new scars to add to the plethora he’d already gained from being mated to this maniac. Dean used to love spending his heats with his mate, now they just left him scared and in pain.

Dean didn’t mind things getting a little rough in the bedroom but Alastair really liked hurting him. He liked it when screamed or cried in pain. How had he believed this was love?

Now a week after his most recent heat he still felt like he couldn’t move.

The timer on his phone blared and he picked up the little white stick he’d left on the counter. Dean didn’t know what he wanted the outcome of this test to be. Oh, he wanted children, he wanted to raise his own beautiful child to be a strong independent human being.

But Dean knew that wouldn’t happen with Alastair around. Alastair would hurt any child they had because doing so would be another form of torture for Dean.

_Positive._

His legs gave out and he dropped to the tile floor. His head in his hands. _No, no, no, no._ Dean can’t have a baby with his alpha. If Dean even made it to term with the almost daily beatings he wouldn’t put his child through that.

There’d been a time when Dean thought a child would calm Alastair, would make him happy, then he killed their pup before they’d even been born. Dean can’t let that happen, not again.

His phone was sitting on the edge of the sink still. Alastair had made him delete the number but after his mom died his dad made sure that both he and Sam, and later Adam when he came to live with them after _his_ mother died, memorized important ones. 

Fingers shaking in fear he quickly dialed the number. After three rings the line picked up. “Dad?” Dean whispered, his voice breaking. “I-I need help.”

\-----

It took less than a day for John and Sam to drive all the way up from Sioux Falls, South Dakota to Stillwater, Oklahoma. Alastair was gone on a business trip and wouldn’t be back for a week. He used to call every day to check up on Dean but over the three years they’d been together the more _obedient_ Dean had gotten and he’d stopped. It didn’t matter anyway. Dean would be beaten either way.

So, he made himself as normal as he could that morning. Got Alastair his breakfast made, his coffee ready, and made sure he had everything he needed for his trip.

Still, Dean got a nice fat lip, a black eye, and he was sure his alpha tore him when they had sex over the kitchen table. Dean was just glad he hadn’t hit him in the stomach. He didn’t think he could survive the loss of another pup.

It was an hour after Alastair was gone that there was a quick hard knock at his door. His heard pounding in his chest, Dean opened the door. His eyes filling with tears when he saw the people on the other side of the door. “Dad.”

John took one look at his oldest son and pulled him into his arms. He felt tears threatening to fall yet again but he held them back. Crying now wouldn’t be good, Dean needed him to be strong right now. “Where is he?”

Dean pressed his face into his father’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of gunpowder and whiskey, trying to draw as much comfort from the man as he could. “Business trip, w-won’t be back for a week.”

Gently pulling away, he nodded. “Good, it’s going to be ok, son. He won’t touch you again.”

He took a deep breath to try and push down the tears. “I’m sorry I just left, I-I just…”

“We know, it’s not your fault and we’re just happy to have you back.” Oh, John wouldn’t ever forget the day he met his son’s mate. There’d been an instant dislike to the man and he hadn’t been shy in telling Dean that. Sam had been more tactful and Adam had just wanted his oldest brother around, but he was sure that his actions had been what started the process of losing his eldest. Once Dean was gone, Sam had been furious before he left for Stanford.

Hell, his middle child only came home during his college breaks to see Adam and Bobby now. John was just happy he’d been in town when he got Dean’s call.

“Dean,” Sam said, having had enough of standing back. He took one look at his brother’s bruised face and instantly pulled him into a tight hug. Dean had practically raised him, and later Adam, and to see him hurt by the alpha who should have loved and cherished him enraged him. “I’m so sorry, I should have fought harder to keep you from leaving.”

Dean squeezed his little brother tighter. “You couldn’t have stopped me.” And it was true. Alastair had, still has, a very good grip on him. He can’t help but tentatively reach up and touch the mating mark. He’d believed it to be a sign of Alastair’s love for him when he’d marked him but now all it felt like was a sign of ownership. “Adam?” he asked.

“Back home,” Sam said. “We were afraid to bring him if Alastair came back. We wanted our concern to be on you.”

Which was good. Adam had presented as an omega right before Dean left, and Alastair would have definitely seen him as the weak link, other than Dean. It was alright, he would see him when they got back to Sioux Falls.

“Let’s get your things,” John said. “The sooner we leave the better.”

It doesn’t take them long to pack, maybe half an hour. The only things Dean had at the house that Alastair owned we’re a few pictures of him with his mom, the amulet Sam gave him one Christmas (he’d hidden it from his mate in fear of the alpha destroying it), some clothes, and a blanket Ellen Harvelle had given him when he first presented. If it weren’t for her, Dean is pretty sure John wouldn’t have known what to do when he’d turned out to be an omega.

John’s scent soured the longer he was in the house. There wasn’t a sense of _Dean_ anywhere in the place and all he felt was anger at the alpha that had hurt his boy. Some of it was directed at himself, he’d failed as a father to protect his child. If he ever saw Alastair again, he’d kill him. Once Jody knew the deal, he was sure the sheriff would help him hide to the body, or at least look the other way.

“Do you need to call your job or anything?” Sam asked as they put the last of Dean’s things in the truck. The impala was back with Bobby. No one had really had the heart to drive it after Dean left. Sam sometimes took it out to make sure it still ran ok, but other than that Bobby kept it under a tarp in his yard.

Dean shook his head. “No...I-I don’t have a job or anyone here who will miss me.”

That made Sam’s blood boil. Dean wasn’t the kind of omega who could sit idle at home, he needed to be out and with people. Alastair had truly isolated his brother from everyone to keep him scared and compliant. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled his brother into another hug.

John watched his boys. As much as he didn’t want to interrupt they had to get going. Alastair had done a good job of isolating Dean, but that doesn’t mean there weren’t ways he would an eye on his son. “We have to get going.”

The two pulled apart after a minute, the three of them climbing into the truck together, Dean ending up in the middle sandwiched between his brother and father.

Dean expected to feel some kind of fear being surrounded by two alphas but this was the first time in three years he felt safe. He had his family again and he was being taken away from the pain that had been so much a part of his life. An hour into the drive, Dean was asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around his belly.

Sam looked down at his sleeping brother. “Dad, we’re going to be the first place Alastair looks for Dean.”

John’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “We have a week to prepare for it. We’ll get him to a doctor, make sure he and his pup are healthy, then go from there. If we have to, we’ll go out to Stanford when your break is over and stay there for a while.”

“Did you see how he was holding himself? I think he’s hurt pretty bad, Dad.”

John fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Sam. “Call Dr. Shurley, have him meet us at the house so he can look over Dean.” Once they were home, he didn’t want to let Dean out of his sight for longer then he needed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't the greatest. I felt like it was getting a little long and was really using it to introduce Meg, Gabriel, and Cas.

It had been three years since Dean had been back home. When Adam had come into the picture when the kid was ten, Dean being sixteen at the time, John had finally relented on their nomadic life and took Bobby up on his offer to move on to the junkyard. The house was on the opposite edge of the property so they had their privacy but the boys could always walk over to Bobby’s whenever they wanted. It was perfect too because John could still work his bounty hunter jobs and leave his boys with an adult.

Dean never said it out loud but he’d always been grateful for the change. He got to have his own room and while he still primarily watched his brothers, he got to go out with his friends every once in a while. It was a great change. He, Jo, Benny, Ash, Charlie, and Garth really got on great and it was nice to have people his own age to hang out with.

When John pulled into the junkyard by their house, Bobby and Adam were right outside. The second he stepped out of the truck, he had his arms full with an anxious eighteen-year-old omega. He didn’t even try to keep the tears back as he pressed his nose into Adam’s hair and inhaled his sweet and tangy scent.

When was the last time Dean had been around another omega? He’d had such an amazing family and support system how had he let Alastair manipulate him away from everyone?

“We missed you, Dean,” Adam said, his face buried in his oldest brother’s neck. When he’d first come to live with his dad and brother’s he’d hated it and wanted his mom back. Hell, Adam was pretty sure he’d given his brothers a few good punches even as a little kid.

Still, Dean had never given up on him. Him leaving so suddenly had nearly broken Adam.

“I missed you too, Squirt,” Dean said. He didn’t want to let go of Adam. The comfort of having the other omega in his family near him seemed to soothe hiss Dean’s inner omega.

Bobby gave the two omegas a minute to scent each other before carefully stepping forward. “Come here, ya idjit.”

Reluctantly, Dean let himself be pulled into his surrogate uncle’s arms but quickly latched on to the beta. Bobby was like a second father to him and he’d really missed the man. “Bobby...I—”

“No apologies,” the beta said. He pulled back so he could get a look at Dean. “You go inside, get in the shower and get cleaned up. We got a doc comin’ over to take a look at you and your pup and Ellen and Jo will be here tomorrow.”

“Jo and Ellen are coming?”

John couldn’t help but smile a little. He and Ellen hadn’t really gotten on since her mate died working with John but she’d stayed in the boys’ lives. She’d once said that John had very nearly fucked his kids up and while he would always be a right bastard she wouldn’t stand to see him screw over his kids.

“Yeah, they’re comin’, Dean.” John placed a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Your room is the same, Sam will drop your stuff in there while you get cleaned up.” Alastair’s scent wouldn’t ever leave Dean until the alpha either died or another alpha claimed the omega but the bond would dull over time. At least, that’s what John hoped would happen.

Dean nodded and let Adam pull him inside, Sam following closely behind.

“Alastair?” Bobby asked.

“Gone by the time Sam and I got there. I’m sure he’ll come here lookin’ for Dean, but that bastard ain’t layn’ another finger on my boy.”

Bobby nodded, arms crossed over his chest. “I’ve got some word out with some people to keep their eyes out. Jody and Donna have been briefed but they’re gonna wanna talk to Dean when he’s comfortable. This way they can establish a background of abuse with them. We should have Dr. Shurley document the injuries to give them as well.” Both of them knew that Alastair would die if he came near Dean. It didn’t matter if there could be a strong case for him to go to jail. Neither would let that man live to take another breath.

John ran a hand over his face and let out a long breath. “Fuck, Bobby you should have seen Dean’s face when we got there. He looked so surprised to see us, like he didn’t think we’d come.

“The bastard’s been isolating him for the last three years.” The beta turned and looked at the house. “I wonder if he’s had any kind of contact that didn’t involve pain.”

The thought had a growl building in John’s throat. He may not know a lot about omegas but he knew from both Dean and Adam that they needed touch. They needed love and reassurance otherwise their bodies could shut down. Before, his boys would draw on each other and later the family they made for each other. He wondered if Alastair ever gave that to Dean. He must have if Dean was still standing.

These were all questions he’d have to ask the doc once he got there. John would work with Bobby on the junkyard until this whole thing with Alastair was figured out. There was no way he’d be straying far from his son until he knew he was safe.

A red mustang pulled up to the house to park next to John’s truck. Gabriel Shurley stepped out of the driver’s side and a woman with curly black hair followed. Behind them, a Honda Civic stopped.

John’s eyes narrowed. “How many people did you bring, Doc?”

Gabriel held his hands up and gave an easy smile. “Don’t worry, John. This is Meg, she’s one of the best nurses in the trauma department. She’s here to help me examine Dean, she’s also a beta so both our presence won’t raise too many alarm bells. The other person is my little brother, Castiel Novak.” The other men stepped out of his car and approached their small group. He stayed a respectful distance away from John and Bobby. When the wind shifted they caught the scent of alpha on the man. “He works for a group that helps abuse victims get away from their abusers. Castiel is a bodyguard of sorts for those that want to stay with family.”

John raised an eyebrow.

The doctor laughed. “Yes, my brother is very unassuming for that role but I assure you he is very capable. I thought he would be someone you’d like to speak with while I take care of Dean.”

He glanced at Bobby who shrugged. “I’ve known Chuck for years, he mentioned that one of his boys had chosen this line of work. It’s worth talking with him.”

“Alright, but you,” he pointed at the new alpha, “will not go near Dean alone.” There was no way he was letting a strange alpha near Dean and his unborn grandchild.

All Castiel did was nod. “Of course, I will answer any questions you have and will give you any references and credentials you ask for.”

Oh, he’d get his own _references_ for the alpha but it wouldn’t just be from the ones he would provide. John had plenty of contacts that would be able to get him any information he needed. “Dean’s in the shower,” John said. “He should be finishing up any minute.”

Gabriel nodded. “We will do the exam in Dean’s room when he’s ready. Will anyone be with him?” When John went to open his mouth Gabriel interrupted him. “I recommend against yourself or your alpha son. I do not know what his injuries will be and should either of you become angry it wouldn’t be good for Dean.”

“I’ll ask Dean if he wants either myself or Adam with him,” Bobby said.

When they got inside, Adam was sitting on the couch fiddling with one of his textbooks and Sam was pacing around the room, soft growls sounding in the younger alpha’s throat. When the three new people walked into the living room he turned, eyes narrowed on the new alpha, and his growls sounded much more vicious.

“Stand down, Sam,” John said. “He’s not going near Dean until we’re both comfortable with it. Gabriel and Meg here will be the ones checking on him and the pup.”

Sam stopped growling but didn’t take his eyes off Castiel. “I smelled blood,” he said, “when Dean went into the shower. I think he reopened a wound or something.”

Gabriel hoped that was all it was but they wouldn’t know that until he saw the mystery, Winchester. At one point or another, he’d met three out of the four of them. Once Adam had presented, John had brought the teenager to him to get him the proper medical care. Based on the few conversations with the man, he knew John was trying to do better than how he’d done with Dean. “Alright, we’ll take care of your brother.”

They heard the shower shut off and someone, Gabriel knew to be Dean, walked across a hall and into another room. Bobby made his way towards the stairs. “I’ll go see if he wants me or Adam in the room with him.”

“I can be in with him too if he wants,” Sam said as he stared after Bobby. 

“Sorry, buddy,” Meg said. “But for this, it’s going to be a ‘No Alpha’s Allowed’ deal. You get angry and upset Dean, that could be bad for him and his pup.”

Sam growled. “I can keep control of my emotions.”

“Doesn’t look like it to me, Pretty Boy.” She stepped up to him so she was toe-to-toe with him. Her eyes remained on his face but didn’t raise any to his eyes. It wasn’t a challenge, no beta would be stupid enough to challenge an angry alpha, but she wasn’t backing down. “You want your brother safe, right?” When she received a nod she continued. “Well if you’re scent drops anywhere near anger while he’s vulnerable, especially after an alpha is the one who put him in this position, it could be dangerous. We don’t know what’s wrong with him if we don’t mellow out his hormones and his emotions then he could be at serious risk. So no, you won’t be in there.”

Sam stared at her, a growl still sounding in his throat before he seemed to deflate. He didn’t say anything as he collapsed onto the couch and dropped his head in his hands. “Just...he has to be ok.”

And that is why Gabriel brought her. Meg is a downright bitch but everything she does is for her patience. Her being a beta would allow her to stand against both John and Sam while Gabriel, being an omega, would be more susceptible to their anger. “I promise you, Sam, we’ll take care of Dean.”

John glared at the two in front of him. “You really think there could be something wrong with the pup?”

The two looked at one another for a second. “When an omega is in an abusive mating, it is very hard for them to conceive, almost like the body’s way of telling them to get away,” Gabriel said. “Dean being pregnant tells me he’s very strong but that doesn’t mean that it's going to be an easy pregnancy.”

“About 83% of pregnancies in situation’s like Dean’s end up in a miscarriage or stillbirth,” Meg said. John’s growl sounds loudly in the otherwise silent room. “Dean leaving this alpha puts him in the higher percentile to be able to carry to full term.”

“Of course,” Gabriel added, “this is all dependent on what I find during the exam. If he’s at a risk, we’ll have to admit him into the hospital to monitor him and the pup.”

Adam grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms around it, textbook laying forgotten on the coffee table. “He’s still mated to that alpha.”

“There are ways to break a mating bond,” Meg said. “It’s not pleasant but it can be done. Just not while he’s pregnant. Even if he were in better condition it wouldn’t be good for the pup.”

Bobby’s footsteps sounded on the stairs again. “Let’s go, you two,” the beta called. “Dean’s about as ready as he can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have Cas talking and Dean's first meeting with Meg and Gabriel!


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean, I got the doc and his nurse with me, can we come in?”

Dean took a deep breath through his nose. “Y-yeah.” He sat up straight on his bed and kept his face as carefully blank as he could.

The door opened and Bobby came in followed by the omega doctor and his beta nurse. The two set their bags down while Bobby perched himself in the chair by the bed. He gave Dean an encouraging smile. “Adam’s been seeing Dr. Shurly here for a few years now. He can be a bit of a trickster but he’s very good at what he does.”

Gabriel stood up with his stethoscope. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I save my tricks for the third date.”

That had a small smile coming to Dean’s lips. “I don’t know if I’m ready for any kind of date.”

The doctor gave a dramatic sigh. “Guess I’ll have to make do with hitting on that moose of a brother of yours.”

Just imaging the look on his brother’s face had him laughing. “Ow.” He held his hand to his side and breathed in through his nose. “Don’t make me laugh. It hurts too much.”

“Let me take a look.” Gabriel gently probed his side. Dean winced but did his best to stay still while the other omega examined him. “Dean I’m going to ask you to remove your shirt so I can get a good look at you and your injuries.” After hesitating for a second Dean does as he’s asked. It takes a fair amount of willpower to not cover himself when all his scars, cuts, and bruises are on display. There’s barely an inch of his skin that isn’t injured in some way. Gabriel and Meg keep their faces neutral but Dean can smell the sour note of anger in Bobby’s scent, though the beta does a very good job of pushing it down and away. “Ok, I think this is just badly bruised and not broken, I can’t tell without actually getting an X-ray, so I want you to take it easy for a while.”

Gabriel moved on to look at the rest of his injuries, past and present. The worse one was on his right collar bone. This one had healed badly and had left him with a very deep scar, one that he knew wouldn’t ever go away. Gabriel gently probed the scar, his face neutral as he did so. “How long ago was this?”

“A year, I think? Happened after a heat.”

Meg set some equipment on the bed next to Dean along with a camera. “I don’t know what you want to do about your alpha,” she said, “but we’d like to document your injuries. They will also come in handy for you to petition for bond-annulment.”

Dean hadn’t ever thought about that. He knew they existed but they were so rarely granted. Could that be an option for him? The part of him that still loved Alastair raged at the idea. That was his alpha, the man he’d been so in love with, but the other part of him knew it would be for the best to get rid of the bond. He didn’t love Alastair any more, only feared him. That wasn’t what anyone should have to live with. “Can...is that really possible?”

“Yes, but it’s something we can discuss more when Gabriel finishes looking you over.”

Dean nods but he can’t help the growing hope inside him. His one concern had been getting away from Alastair. He’d figured dying of mate-sickness would be better than one day dying because his alpha didn’t have enough control to keep from going too far one day.

They took his temperature, which was high at 100 degrees Fahrenheit, checked his lungs, heart, motor functions, and other general stuff a regular check-up would have. Gabriel noted his high blood pressure, dilated pupils, how Dean subconsciously moved into any touch he was provided. That coupled with the other symptoms told him that Dean could be suffering from mate-sickness. The fact that he wasn’t outwardly showing those signs spoke to just how long he’d been experiencing them.

During the check-up part of this whole thing, Meg made sure to take lots of pictures of all his injuries, past and present. She paid particularly close attention to the handprint shaped bruises on his neck and arms. The ones on his neck were the worst of them. Alastair liked choking Dean during sex and while he was much more careful of it, he did it so much and so hard that the bruises looked dark and angry.

Gabriel poked at one of the larger cuts on Dean’s side. This one would require a fair amount of stitches to close up. “Did you ever go to a hospital?”

“On-only a few times.” Dean resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself. “He didn’t like taking me to one if he could avoid it.”

“Can you tell me what hospital? I want to get any copy of medical records they might have.”

“Stillwater General,” he said. “I always saw a Dr. Azazel, though. He and Alastair are friends.”

Bobby’s fingers tightened on the handles of his chair but he kept as much of his outward anger hidden. John was not going to like this when he told him. 

“Ok, Meg, could you grab the portable ultrasound? I want to take a look at the baby.” The nurse nodded and went to do as he asked. “Dean, I have to ask you some personal questions, I’m sorry but they might be a little uncomfortable.”

Dean fisted his fingers in the comforter on the bed. “Just ask.”

“You’re heats before you mated, were they regular?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, every three months like clockwork, give or take a day or two.”

“And after you mated?”

He closed his eyes for a minute. “At first. Then they started coming once to twice a year. Alastair took me to that doctor when he noticed and they put me on some hormone injection that made it come more frequent.”

If Dean had been watching he would have noticed the wide-eyed look Gabriel got. “How frequent?”

“At first it went every three months like it was before, then it got to be every month.”

Gabriel glanced over at Meg who had the same horrified look on her face. “Dean, have you ever been pregnant before?”

The younger omega couldn’t help the tears that sprung to his eyes. “Once before,” he whispered. “But I lost her.” That day had been the worse. The beating that caused it had paled in comparison to the pain of losing his baby girl.

“How far along were you?” Meg asked.

“Seven months.”

Gabriel had gotten very good at controlling how his emotions smelled around his patience but this was a very near thing. The loss of a pup, one that was that far along, was devastating. He’d seen some of his patients waste away from the pain of it. It’s a wonder Dean was even still here when you take in the abuse he’d been suffering at the hands of his alpha. “I’m so sorry.”

Dean wiped his face. “You know for a minute there I thought that having a pup would help us. But he never got better, he never hit my stomach but he would just find other ways to hurt me. Then he got so angry and we lost her. You know they wouldn’t even let me see her. I didn’t even find out her gender until a nurse told me in secret.”

Hospitals usually had parents bond with their deceased pup to help with the grieving process. The fact Dean hadn’t gotten that spoke to just how much sway his mate had. 

Bobby, seeing how close Dean was to breaking, came over and sat on the bed next to him. He wrapped a loose arm around the omega and brought him into his side in an effort to comfort him. “It’s gonna be ok, son.”

Dean pressed his face into Bobby’s neck to draw in his scent. They may not be related by blood but they were family and that helped soothe Dean’s inner omega. “I named her Mary,” he whispered. “After my mom, I didn’t get to see her but she was so active. I never...when I couldn’t feel her anymore I just knew. He wasn’t even sorry. He just told me to get over it.”

Bobby held the omega tighter. “It’s ok now, he’s not gonna hurt you or your pup. We ain’t gonna let him.”

Gabriel gave them a moment together before looking at Meg to take the portable ultrasound. “Ok, Dean I need you to lay back so we can look at your pup.”

Dean did what he said without complaint but he didn’t let go of Bobby’s hand. He stared up at the ceiling as the doctor put the gel on his belly. “How long ago was your last heat?” Gabriel asked.

“A week ago.”

“Alright, we’re not going to see anything with your pup because of how soon it is but we can do another scan in a few weeks for that. Right now, I just want to make sure you're ok inside.”

“I think,” Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “I think Dr. Azazel said something about scarring.”

Gabriel nodded and pressed the wand to Dean’s stomach. He saw the scarring Dean mentioned but shockingly enough it was nowhere near as bad as it could be. Still, that meant that this would be an even more difficult pregnancy then he already suspected it would be. “Ok, I do see the scarring but nothing else that would be concerning.” He handed the machine back to Meg. He took a paper towel and wiped the gel off Dean’s stomach. “I’m going to take a few blood samples to send to the lab to make sure everything is ok with you and the pup.”

He didn’t mention that he wanted to find out what kind of drug the doctor had been giving Dean. Gabriel had his suspicions of what it could be, after all, there are very few drugs that can cause a heat to happen monthly, and none of them were good. “Could you start on the sutures while I get that stuff ready?”

The nurse nodded and settled behind Dean. Her kit already out and in hand. “I’ll start on his back so you can work.” She looks at Dean. “I can numb you but with the amount of stitching you’ll need—”

“Just do it, I guarantee you I’ve had worse.” She looks like she wants to say something but keeps her mouth shut.

“Is there a chance of infection?” Bobby asked.

“There’s always a chance,” the other beta said. “But it looks like Dean got them pretty clean already. This is a matter of just closing them and keeping them from scarring as best we can.”

Bobby nodded but he wasn’t completely convinced. He’d ask the doc to prescribe some antibiotics as a precaution. There was no way he was going to take any chance with there being some kind of an issue later on, especially when there’s a baby to consider.

“Is...am I able to petition for the bond-annulment?” Dean asked quietly.

Gabriel looked at Meg. “Oh, you can petition for it and Meg and I will be sure to testify on your behalf.  _ When _ you get it is another matter entirely.”

Bobby’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

The doctor looked between the two men. He knew from experience with the other Winchesters and Bobby that sugar coating things was not appreciated. Gabriel suspected the same could be said for Dean. “Dean, I’m not going to lie, you’re not in very good condition. Your body is weak from the constant beatings, whatever hormone drug that quack was giving you, and the signs of mate-sickness breaking your bond would be very rough on you. The fact your pregnant makes it even more dangerous and could cause you to lose your pup.”

Dean’s arms wrapped protectively around his belly. “No! I can’t...not again, I won’t survive it.”

Meg gently squeezed his shoulder. “We’re gonna do everything we can to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Gabriel nodded. “I’m going to help you keep your pup, I promise you. If I can prevent you from losing them then you can’t bet your ass I’m going to do it.”

“But what’s going to stop Alastair from taking my pup from me? If I can’t break the bond then he can do what he wants.”

“We’ll talk to Sheriff Mills about that,” Bobby said. “I’m sure there’s a way we can keep him from taking the pup away.”

“You can also get a pre-bond-annulment. They’re even rarer then bond-annulments but it will give you all the legal benefits of not being bonded to him until your body can handle the drug that will dissolve the bond.”

Dean relaxed a little. “I just want him gone.”

“We’re gonna help you keep him gone,” Bobby said. “Now let them patch you up and I’ll send Adam up to lay with you when they're done.” Dean needed the comfort of another omega right now and it was obvious just how little contact he’d had with anyone outside of Alastair. He wondered just how much of that touch had changed from loving to pain. Bobby got the feeling Dean hadn’t had any kind of comfort since that damn alpha had taken him away from his family.

\-----

Downstairs John didn’t take his eyes off the steps. They could hear movement but nothing distressed. He wanted to be up there his oldest but he knew his scent would only upset Dean. In his state, that wouldn’t be good for him. 

Not for the first time he wished Mary were here. Maybe if she were Dean never would have gone off with Alastair. He would have been safe at home and found a mate that treated him right.

Sam suddenly stood up and started for the kitchen. “I’m going to call my advisor. He’s a civil rights lawyer, he might be able to give me some advice on what we can legally do for Dean.”

John watched him go. Sam needed something to keep him busy while they waited. He looked over at Castiel. The alpha stayed where he’d first stopped at, remaining a respectful distance from Adam. The other man probably knew how high John’s protective instincts were running and was doing his best not to antagonize him. “You’re a bodyguard?” he asked.

Castiel looked over at him. “Of sorts,” he said. “That is a simplified version of what I do but it is one of the aspects of my jobs.”

“What do you do exactly?” Adam asked.

The alpha eyed the two of them for a moment before answering. “I work for an organization called United Hands that helps people who have been abused or are trying to get out of a situation such as the one your brother has gotten himself out of. My job ranges from playing bodyguard to helping someone escape. I also work as a private investigator, which is my main job for the organization.”

John had heard of the organization before. He’d even worked with them a time or two in another state when a bounty had been put out on one of their clients. Each time they’d given him evidence that he delivered to the cops proving whoever they were after was either the wrong person or was framed. 

“So that’s why Gabriel brought you,” John said.

Castiel nodded. “Yes, I am here to offer any resources United Hands has to offer and to help you protect your son from the alpha who harmed him.”

Adam dropped the pillow he’d been messing with. “He should be in jail.”

John would prefer him to be dead but jail worked too. “We have a week before he even tries to come looking for Dean, but if we’ll take any help we can get.” He trusted Gabriel, the other omega had been good to his youngest, for now, he’d accept the help of his alpha brother. That didn’t mean John would be leaving Dean in the alpha’s presence alone until he was positive the man wasn’t going to hurt his boy.

The stairs creaked as three sets of footsteps came down. Bobby was the first off the stairs and he immediately looked at Adam. “Your brother could use you right now,” he said. Adam didn’t need to be told twice as he ran up the stairs to Dean's room.

“How’s Dean?” John asked.

“He’s ok,” Gabriel said. He handed his medical bag to Meg who took it out to their car. “His injuries aren’t as severe as I’d initially believed them to be but they’re still not good. He’s got some badly bruised ribs and trachea. We had to give him over three hundred stitches, and I believe Alastair has been giving him an illegal hormone treatment.”

John’s fists tightened at his sides. “And the pup?”

“He’s not far enough along for me to really get a good read on them but from what I can tell they’re healthy. That being said I want Dean on bed rest for the duration of his pregnancy. The state his body is in and the mate-sickness is going to take a toll on him, especially in his later months of pregnancy.” He handed John a few slips of paper. “These are for antibiotics, prenatal vitamins, and regular vitamins for Dean. He needs to start these right away.”

“Is he in danger of losing his pup?” Sam asked. He’d finished his phone call and just came into the room just in time to hear Dean’s prognosis.

“There’s a significantly high risk he could.” He gave them a minute to absorb that. “That’s why it’s extremely important that Dean follow the instructions I’ve given him. He can’t lift anything heavy, he can’t strain himself by moving too much, and he has to take his pills. Until I know the effect that this hormone has on him I want him to be careful.” He didn’t mention the pup Dean had already lost. That should come from Bobby, or preferably Dean.

“Gabriel,” Castiel said. “Did you say, Alastair?”

“Yes.”

John’s eyes narrowed and he glanced at the other alpha. “You know him?”

“Know of him. He’s been on United Hand’s caution list for about a year now. We suspect he’s been part of an illegal breeding organization.” Castiel nodded to John. “With yours and Dean’s permission I would like to file a full report with them and bring mine and Gabriel’s older brother, Michael here. He’s FBI and has been following this since it began.”

“He’s a good man,” Gabriel said. “If Dean is willing to talk to him we might be able to Alastair on a lot more than just the abuse he’s put your son through.”

John looked over at Sam and Bobby. There wasn’t a question about it. Alastair was going down for what he’d done.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter is; it's more of a filler. Jo and Ellen will show up in the next chapter! Btw, I'm still wondering if I want to put Jo with anyone and if I do it will either be Garth or Ash, who would y'all want her with and why?

The day quickly faded into night leaving John sitting in the kitchen across from Bobby. The boys were all upstairs. They had been since Gabriel, Castiel, and Meg left. Castiel had apparently gone to officially open a case with United Hands and call his brother Michael. The other two went back to the hospital to run Dean’s bloodwork and find out what drug had been used.

“There’s a scar on his collarbone,” Bobby suddenly said. He was already nursing his fourth bottle of beer. “Alastair carved his own name into Dean’s flesh.”

John pushed away from the table and paced the small kitchen. He hadn’t seen the pictures Gabriel had taken of Dean’s injuries. Oh, he wanted to see them, but he knew it would have been a bad idea. He probably would have flown into a rage and gone after Alastair right then.

“I’m taking Dean somewhere safe,” John said. “I know moving around while he’s pregnant isn’t good for the pup but if it’s early enough I can get us somewhere safe for him and the pup. At least until Alastair is taken care of.”

Bobby shook his head. “Dean ain’t gonna like that and it won’t be good for him or the pup to be taken from his family right now.”

The alpha narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

He took a drink of his beer. “After the doc left I did some research into people suffering from mate-sickness. We mostly know it as the kind that comes from someone who loses their mate. Like you did after Mary died.”

That had been a dark time. John had been so consumed with grief he’d carted his boys all over the state up until Dean was seventeen, a year after they’d taken Adam in. That day was so clear in his memory that he’d never forget how he’d failed as a father to his boys. He’d come back to the motel room, the morning after a night out drinking, to find Dean fast asleep in a chair room. The omega had bruises all over his face and other places. When John had asked what happened Dean told him the three of them had been attacked by a few alphas. Dean had fended them off until help got to them, but the damage had been done.

John had gotten himself sober and called Bobby about staying with him until they found a suitable place. He stopped with the random jobs and focused on bounty hunting while working in the scrapyard with Bobby and eventually they’d gotten to fix up the second house on the other man’s property fixed up enough for them to move into. John had originally planned on moving them off Bobby’s property and finding their own place but he’d realized this was home. This was where they belonged.

“Dean doesn’t seem to be taking it so badly,” John said.

“Depends how long he’s been living with it. Dean’s been in survival mode for years, the mate-sickness has probably become so much a part of him that he isn’t able to register it.”

He ran a hand over his face as he dropped back into his chair. “Alastair isn’t dead.”

“No, but mate-sickness, for an omega, happens when they’re not getting the affection they need.” He took another long drink from his beer. “All he’s felt is fear and pain, his body probably doesn’t recognize anything other than that. Dean needs to be around people who love him. He needs affection, and comfort that only a pack can give him. Adam will be the best one for that considering he’s an omega. He’ll biologically be drawn to help comfort Dean as much as he can.” 

Dropping his head in his hands, John shook his head. “I have to protect him. If I can’t hide him—”

“Then we’ll protect him. Dean has survived Alastair’s torture, he’s survived the losing a pup—”

His head shot up. “What?”

Bobby closed his eyes. “I wanted to let Dean tell you.” He let the glass bottle clink to the top of the table. “Dean lost a pup in his seventh month of pregnancy. Alastair didn’t even let him see her before they took her body away. Dean named her Mary.”

John dropped his empty bottle into the trash can.”I’m going to kill him.” It wasn’t a matter of waiting for him to be placed behind bars anymore. There was no way he was letting that poor excuse of an alpha walk this Earth after all the pain he’d caused Dean.

Later on, when Bobby passed out on the couch, John poked his head into Dean’s room. Dean was curled up in the center of the mattress, Sam and Adam wrapped around, sleeping soundly. His hands were wrapped protectively around his still flat belly.

After they moved in with Bobby, his three boys had fallen asleep in the guest rooms together. Dean had kept them close to him to make them feel safe and it had worked. 

John closed the door.

\-----

Dean stared at himself in the mirror. He still looked like shit, the bruises were there and the stitches stood out in stark contrast to his skin. But he still thinks he looked healthier than he had in years. This was the first time he’d gotten a full night of sleep where he wasn’t scared. He’d slept relatively pain-free and hadn’t woken up to a fist to the face or something worse.

There’s a part of him that doesn’t believe he’s really out and free. Dean still feels like Alastair is going to pop up out of nowhere and drag him back or he’ll wake up back in Stillwater. Fuck he really doesn’t want this to be a dream.

A knock sounded at the door. “Dean?” Sam asked. “You ok in there?”

He quickly wipes his face and pulls a shirt on. “Yeah, I’m good. I’ll be right out.” Adam had already left for school. The other omega had wanted to stay home but Dean had practically forced him out the door. He didn’t want his little brother to miss any school. Especially since he wanted to be a doctor and needed to keep his grades up.

Dean would forever be proud of both his little brothers for being better than him at school. They’d be the two to make the Winchester name proud. He opened the door and made his way downstairs. Sam was standing outside the bathroom waiting for him. “You ok?” Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m fine.” Really he was grateful for his brother being worried about him, he missed it more then he was ready to admit, he just didn’t want to have them treating him like glass. “Don’t worry Sammy, I’m ok.”

The alpha narrowed his eyes before giving a reluctant nod. “Well come on then. Ellen and Jo should be here in a few hours and Dad went to pick up some breakfast sandwiches from the diner. ”

His stomach rumbled. “Is he bringing back pie?”

It was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. “It’s too early for pie, Dean.” He started down the stairs, the steps giving familiar creaks under his weight.

“It’s never too early for pie,” Dean called after him. He quickly grabbed a sweatshirt from his room, the one an old marine that once belonged to his dad and pulled it over his head. Dean’s pretty sure John left it in his room while he was in the shower because it hadn’t been there before. He won’t admit to how glad he was to have it. John’s scent clung to the worn material and helped soothe some of the nerves that twisted his stomach.

Dean isn’t sure what today will bring but he knows it’s going to be better then what he’s had for the past few years. A pit settles in his stomach, as he thinks of Alastair.

He knew the alpha would come for him. Alastair is way too possessive not to come for him, and if he knows Dean is pregnant then he’ll be even more determined.

Dean drops a hand to his still flat stomach. He wouldn’t let Alastair lay a hand on his pup, he’ll kill the man before he gets the chance.


End file.
